


Rivers

by Cheetara



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Loki, Sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in a strange place, embroiled in a race against time, flung together with tall, dark and handsome...what could possibly happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might take me a while to get out but I'll try my hardest to make it worth it.  
> Most likely some mature to possibly explicit stuff later ^.^

Falling, the colours of a crystalline prism shattered around as she helplessly fell through time. Did time even exist anymore? Grasping for something to make it all stop her hands clutched at the air desperately, but there was nothing to hold on to. Ever falling, tumbling through blackness, a sickening feeling took hold deep inside, no doubt that life was over for her now, at some point she would hit the bottom, and every bone in her weakened body would be crushed by the colossal force of it. Yet still it kept on, down and down further, falling, in her mind she begged for it to stop, wishing away the unending descent. 

Then it did stop. With a sudden jarring jolt. Slamming Darcy hard, back to...where?  
Gasping for breath, unable to open her eyes she felt that the room was spinning around her. The clammy palms of her hands flattened against the surface she was on. Soft, not solid. That only made the nausea worse. Drawing heavy breaths she tried to steady her dizzy mind and stop the whirling. Focus on something, she thought. If you couldn't see what could you feel, what could you hear?

A cool breeze. Birdsong. Silken sheets.  
Her head felt like lead and she could do nothing but succumb to a deep, dreamless sleep.

Tiny sparks, something that felt like slivers of electricity made Darcy's fingertips tingle with the sensation of pins and needles. As suddenly as it started, it stopped. Moments later she felt the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck bristle and stand up. Then out of the fuzzy blackness of slumber, a strange sensation took hold. Light and cool smokey tendrils whispered their way across her body, tentatively at first, as if they were gently testing, almost afraid to be there. This feeling was new and strange, but certainly not unpleasant. It felt like the smoke was softly licking at her skin, tasting...

Darcy's eyes eventually flickered open seeing the light for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Everything was blurry and much too bright making her screw them shut again, the overwhelming dizziness didn't help. She felt cold metal clasped around her wrists, linked to chains, though they were strangely light. Sweet but unfamiliar floral scents traveled in with the breeze from the open window. Trying again to determine her surroundings her eyelids again struggled open against the blinding light. It took an age for her vision to adjust, but slowly shapes and colours came into focus. 

She was lying on a bed, that much she knew already, it was fairly large and on a raised sort of dais with a few wide marbled steps leading down to the rest of the room. The silvery chains from the manacles snaked across the ivory sheets to a large, thick metal ring bolted to the stone wall near the head of the bed. They chinked lightly as she pulled at them ineffectually. The walls around climbed to a high ceiling decorated with intricate murals of strange beasts, stars, worlds and a twisting silvery tree in the centre of it all. A golden candle chandelier hung down unlit. The west wall had a large bay window decorated with intricate leading, one of the windows was open slightly, thick smooth marble created a seat that wrapped around the base of it. Her eyes scanned the wall opposite, it was almost covered entirely with shelves of books. Old tattered tomes and leather bound volumes, it was an impressive collection, there was a stone archway leading to some sort of antechamber to the right, and a long ornate wooden chaise lounge upholstered in green fabric by the wall to the left of the books. The east wall was dominated by a large fireplace, carved swirls in the stone reflected those on the ceiling, Celtic? Norse? Darcy couldn't be sure but whatever they were was indeed intricate and beautiful. Logs were stacked neatly beside the hearth, a wooden chair sat by the side of the fireplace, and another, grander, heavy wood door covered in dark metal furnishings loomed to the right side of it. 

A dark carved wooden table beside the bed held a silver plate of fruit and a glass goblet of what appeared to be water. Edging slowly towards it, still nauseous, Darcy carefully lifted the glass in her bound hands, eyeing it suspiciously. She sniffed at it but if it was anything other than water she couldn't tell as it had no odour anyway. 

The sudden sound of approaching footsteps from the other side of the large door shocked the glass from her hands and it smashed on the floor and set her heart rattling in her ribcage like a caged beast. As a key turned in the lock she quickly scrambled across the bed as far away from the door as the chains would let her, slamming down onto the hard, cold floor. The broken shards of the glass pierced the skin of her knees and shins, but she kept silent, crouching behind the side of the bed.  
The door creaked open and the footsteps came closer. Her ears filled with the sound of rushing blood as she held her breath.

“Ahh, awake at last.” A low male voice, smooth and as soft as velvet snaked through the din that was filling Darcy's ears. “You need not be afraid, my lady” it purred, as the steps came slowly around the bed, ever closer.

A large slender hand appeared out of the corner of her eye as she stared down, gaze boring into the floor as if she could somehow sink away into it and disappear. Turning her head away and pulling evermore at the chains, her stomach churned and roiled with building fear. 

She shivered uncontrollably, feeling him crouching close by. The bile rose and she couldn't help the choking sound that escaped her throat. 

“I know how you must feel...” He said in a low voice.

“How can you know!” Darcy snapped, finding a sudden strength, whipping her head around to face him. Her eyes met his then, green and glimmering, set in stark contrast amidst the sharp contours of his pale features. Hair blacker than the night brushed at his shoulders. He regarded her cautiously, his eyes then flitting nervously to look anywhere other than into hers.  
“How can you possibly know? You've kidnapped me for fuck sake! I don't even know where I am, who you are...what the hell you are planning to do with me?!!”

“And for that I am truly sorry” He swallowed roughly before continuing, “You are in Asgard, one of the nine realms...we had to act quickly, there was no time to be spared, no other way....” His brow furrowed and he looked at her directly. Darcy blinked slowly, in a dream-like state. What she was being told just did not compute....Asgard? She had read the Norse myths as a kid and remembered the stories, but this was just craziness. He carried on as she stared into space, hoping it was just a nightmare.

“My....our mother, Frigga, she has vanished from the kingdom. We have searched everywhere, even Heimdall cannot see her, but he found you. This is why I have brought you here.”

Darcy's eyes refocussed and the sharp, handsome face of the raven-haired man crouched next to her came into view. 

“How is that even relevant? What possible use am I to you crazy people? I can't help find your mom dude. So, you can just take me back home right now, whoever the hell you are.”

He shifted slightly. “You do not know of your gift?” 

“My what now?” 

He cocked his head. “Your sight, you did not know that you are a seer?”

“I'm.... what?” She almost didn't recognise her own voice as it came quietly croaking out.

The smallest of smiles cracked on the side of his mouth. “And a very powerful one at that. The chains were....a precaution, again I apologise.”

Feeling the colour drain from her face she stifled a choke. Swaying a little on her knees she planted her hands on the floor for balance. “I...Uhhhh, I think I'm gonna throw up...”

“The first few times travelling the Bifrost can have that effect...I can help, if I may?” His voice was smooth as honey as he again presented his hand, waiting for her acceptance. Darcy was 99.9% sure that trusting this strange man would lead to some sort of trouble, but on the other hand if he could somehow stop the horrific internal tornado of dizzy sickness that was wrenching its way around her body, then...

She managed a nod. His long fingers gently brushed against her hair, with such restrained delicacy. A small ripple of tingling sparks began to course lightly over her body making her shiver. Darcy's eyes closed as a familiar feeling of warmth snaked around her whole body like invisible arms holding her. Electric waves travelled up and down her spine as fingers of smoke seemed to skim at her skin, soothing her extremely frayed nerves. The feeling of sickness started to melt away and was replaced with one of contented bliss. Her body suddenly felt so heavy that she could no longer support herself. Giving into gravity she flopped down wearily and was slightly surprised but not alarmed, when she felt strong arms catch her. 

The dark-haired stranger had pulled her onto his lap, he leaned against the side of the bed, his impossibly long legs stretched out on the floor. “You are hurt.” he remarked, his voice tinged with concern.

“The glass, it fell...who...” Darcy mumbled, opening her eyes to find his emerald ones looking right back at her. “It was you wasn't it? In my dream...how did you...who are you?”

He carefully pulled a small shard of the glass from below Darcy's knee making her wince. A small trickle of crimson flowed from the cut. “Hey! You're not answering my - “She was cut off by a cool icy sensation on her leg. He moved his hand away and the blood was gone, the wound had closed without leaving a scar. “Woah...”

He pulled her gently up to standing, and then sat her down on the edge of the bed. He pulled up the chair from the opposite wall and sat facing her “I am Loki.”

Darcy put her hands on either side of her to hold herself steady again, she felt as if she was about to fall off the world. “Loki.” She tested the name on her lips and leaned forward slightly, looking at him directly. “You're kidding me, right? The actual god of mischief?”

A small smile appeared on Loki's mouth. “Heh. I may be the god of mischief but I do not kid.” He smoothed his long fingers through his hair. “Besides, you should know that I am telling the truth, as I said before, you are a seer.”

Darcy shook her head and her long brown curls fell around her face as she looked down at her knee, her fingers skimming over where the cut used to be. “Dude, you have seriously got the wrong girl, I can't see shit!”. At that Loki couldn't contain his wide grin.

“You are truly unlike any other seer I have met, or any other woman for that matter.” His smooth tone and glinting eyes made her stomach feel like it was doing little backflips. She shrugged and they sat in silence for a moment or two, and then her original question came back to her.

“Sooo, Loki, do you usually spend your spare time invading other people's dreams?”

Darcy swore she saw the slightest blush flash across his pale cheeks before he looked away. Loki first shifted in the chair, and then stood, unfurling like the tallest tree so that Darcy had to crane her neck to look him in the face. 

“I would say it is now safe to remove those chains, wouldn't you agree?” Before she could interrogate him further she was distracted as with a twist of his hand her bonds had melted into thin air.

“Magic huh? I guess there's a whole lot of crazy stuff you can show me while I'm here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote a little bit more, hope it's ok. Not proofread or anything so I'll fix mistakes as I see em :)

The Bifrost.  
Asgard.  
Odin.  
Frigga.

Loki.

Darcy's unconscious repeated the words in an attempt to absorb everything that he was telling her. This was all incredibly real. She was also starting to remember bits from before she had been whisked up into this apparently mythical realm. She had been on her way across town to Jane's. Shit. Would Jane even believe her excuse as to why she hadn't shown up? That was going to be a laugh when she got back home.

Home.

“If I help you, and we find your mother, you'll send me back, right?” Darcy sat at the head of the bed, her arms hooked around her knees. 

Loki nodded. “Of course, as you do not really belong here.” 

“No shit!” She smiled, although the landing was rough she was quickly starting to feel more at ease with her situation, and this intriguing (and let's not forget rather handsome) god. “You've told me a lot about Asgard and your family, but I thought you had a brother...Thor?”

She noticed Loki's jaw clench and eyes turn cold at the mention of the name. “Oooookay, I guess I don't want to go there, you two don't get along huh?”

He rose from the chair. “I think we should start on your training.”

Darcy found her eyes automatically taking a little trip down his body as he stood in front of her, mentally noting all the details. He wore a dark green shirt which had just the right amount of cling so she could see he was built slender but strong. His black pants had the tiniest hint of gold detailing around the pockets and followed his long legs closely and tucked into some fairly kick-ass leather boots. He carried himself so elegantly, like some kind of big cat stalking prey. She shook herself out of her reverie.

“Training, right. I guess you've never met a seer who couldn't see things huh?” She fiddled with the soft hem of the light green dress she had found herself wearing. It was beautiful, no mistake, but just not quite her.“Do you think first, uhh... maybe you could find some clothes that are a lil bit less...floaty?”

Loki's mood suddenly lightened and grinning he snapped his fingers, and in a swirl of green Darcy was suddenly sitting in a pair of black skinny jeans and a green tank top.

“Wow. I don't think I'll ever get used to this magic stuff, but dude this must save you sooo much time in the morning! And, well...I guess other times too...nice colour scheme, you need to teach me how to do that.”

Loki cleared his throat. He was finding this woman more curious by the second, he had almost forgotten the matter at hand. “I suggest we start small, if you end up magicking the clothes off everyone I'll get the blame. Follow me.” They walked out into the large hall full of so many columns that Darcy wondered if the Asgardians had stolen them all from Greece. Loki led her all the way along it to the end of it, down a stone spiral staircase, through a door, along a narrow corridor, through a second smaller door, down a further set of stairs and around a corner where they came to a solid wall of stone, a dead end. 

Darcy raised an eyebrow. “You can't be lost, you live here!”

Loki placed the palm of his right hand on the cool wall and closed his eyes with concentration. Darcy saw the snaking swirls of green that she remembered from her dream penetrate through the rock, pushing it to the side like a secret door. “Somewhere we will not be disturbed.” He said simply. They stepped through into a plain room with only a wooden table, two chairs and a few candles for light. 

“Okay if this your crazy sex dungeon I'm out.” This time it was Loki's turn to raise an eyebrow. 

“My lady, please sit.” He said as he drew out the chair for her, then sitting himself opposite. 

He then drew his sleeves up to his elbows and extended his hands across the table towards Darcy, palms facing up. “As I said, we're going to start small and see what you are capable of controlling. You have a great power within you and I will help you learn how to use it. Place your hands on mine and close your eyes.”

Darcy stared him straight in his pretty green eyes. “This isn't gonna hurt is it?”

Loki stared back into her blue ones. “It...shouldn't. Do you trust me?”

“Dude I've barely even met you, but what the hell, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?” She inhaled deeply and gently laid her palms on his, screwing her eyes shut. His skin felt strangely cool. “Okay, I'm ready, let's do this.”

“If you ever feel that you are slipping away from yourself just follow my voice. I will be there with you.”

Darcy's breath hitched with the trepidation of what might happen and she shifted about in the chair. “What do I do?”

Closing his eyes, he replied “Just breathe Darcy.” 

So she did, taking the air slowly and deeply into her lungs. As she let it leave her body the tension gradually faded away and she started to relax. 

_“Are you ready?”_ Loki's voice had taken a deeper, softer tone, seeming further away than when they'd started. She gave a small calm nod as she exhaled. As she filled her lungs the next time she was slightly surprised that she could feel Loki's breath, in time with her own like a tide ebbing and flowing as if they were joined. She noticed his cold hands were gradually heating up and the sensation of thousands of tiny pinpricks began to run across her palms making her flinch.

 _“Let it come”_ His voice was barely a whisper from afar but she steadied herself again and tried to let whatever was about to happen, happen. There was a push out from her hands and she felt the cold again, and a second later there was a warm pull into them. It was as if a magical tug of war was going on between them. What the hell?

_“Your magic is just starting to awaken, it is guarding against the intrusion of my own, and rightfully so...”_

Darcy thought she heard him smirking, if that was at all possible.

_“It may take some time to... get used to me.”_

The pull and push kept on for a while making her laugh at how weird all this was, and then without any warning it was as if something had slipped and a door had been opened wide. An ice cold liquid wind flew up her arms and through her body, filling every part of her. It felt exhilarating at first, swirling and crashing and building, but then it was crushing and pressing down on her and suddenly she couldn't breathe and she was fighting against the smothering ice that was engulfing, choking her from the inside out...

_No..._

Loki voice was suddenly as clear as a bell right by her ear...he was even closer, inside her head.  
_DARCY! Don't try to fight it – you're not strong enough yet, let it wash over you..._

Her hands were burning and her thoughts scrambled as the ice squeezed tighter around her throat and made her shudder. LOKI I CAN'T IT'S GOING TO KILL ME! HELP!

_Let go, trust me!_

Darcy was in a complete panic, the burning of heat between their hands and the cold in her chest was unbearable but she remembered what he had said about staying with his voice. 

_I'm here, just breathe._

Over in her mind she repeated the words _let go, let go_ , and tried to relax. She found Loki's breath within her again and focused on it. The icy hold softened slightly but continued to travel up over her head like she was slipping below the surface of a frozen sea. The heat in her hands subsided to a steady warm pulse. Something in her was slowly uncoiling, unknotting, stretching and lengthening, as if it had been tied up tight for eons. It felt good. A prickle of electricity set her hair up on end. Smokey cold green tendrils started to circle around her, then she felt them move within her, meshing with whatever had woken up inside, laying alongside it, entwining with it. It was almost as if these two elements were only content when they were together. It was sublime. Darcy couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her lips.  
_Ohhhh..._  
She felt his smile. _Better?_  
Darcy hummed her agreement. _Mmm much._  
_Now for the next part._  
_Next part? You mean there's more??!_  
_Of course. Now, do you feel that?_  
Darcy's eyes were still closed, she could feel a far away tug. _Yes?_  
_Grab on to it, and hold tight._  
Whatever it was yanked her forward through some kind of portal and she saw colours streaking past her in a blur. It felt as if she was back in the Bifrost again, and that was not a happy fun time.

“Open your eyes.” Loki's voice was no longer within her mind but back across the table from her, she did as he asked and he watched with quiet admiration as her open eyes completely clouded over with a pearly blue sheen. “What do you see Darcy?”

 _I can't see anything, it's dark! Hang on...okay, it's dark because it's night...I can see the stars._ She laughed as she looked around. _So many stars, galaxies, it's so beautiful. Wait, there's someone down below me._  
“Is he by any chance stoic and serious looking with a large sword, golden armour and a horned helm?” Loki quizzed.  
_Eh, yeah? You know him?  
_ “Yes, that's Heimdall, he guards the Bifrost where you came through into Asgard.”

It was late morning when they started the training, Darcy thought to herself, surely they hadn't been at it all day? She still wasn't quite used to Loki being able to hear her thoughts as he answered, “You're looking a little way into the future, tonight in fact.” 

_But we need to find Frigga, what if she is in danger?_

Loki sighed. “I know, you are doing very well but we cannot rush it. Although if she was hurt I am sure I would know. Our magic is linked, she was the one who shared it with me when I was young.”

_You mean like you've done with me? That's pretty neat._

"Almost, except I did not give you your magic, it was already there, I have only aided you in accessing it. That is enough for now, close your eyes and follow me back" 

Darcy saw a tiny flicker of green appear out of the darkness and when she mentally took hold of it the smoke curled around once more, when it touched her it felt so good, so right. It was almost as if....

She awoke back in the room, her fingers were laced with Loki's and she was shaking, panting, covered in a sheen of sweat. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She apologised as she quickly withdrew her hands and pushed her curls behind her ears. "Are you alright?" he asked. She couldn't ignore the fading pleasurable pulse from deep within, like she was coming down from an orgasm, but she wasn't gonna mention _that_ to Loki. But fucking hell it felt so good. _He_ had made her feel that way.  


"Yeah, just, tired y'know."

"There's no need to apologise, it can be an intense effort but as with anything it gets easier with practice." There were dark circles around his emerald eyes, it had obviously taken it out of him too though not as much. "I will take you back to my chambers, so you may bathe." She nodded. A bath sounded good, hopefully it would clear her head, there was too much going on in there. "Are you hungry?"

Darcy suddenly realised that her stomach felt like it was trying to digest itself. "Yeah I'm starving! Is this what happens when you use magic, every time afterward I'll be dying for a huge steak and fries?"

Loki just laughed. "It affects everyone differently..."

"Oh yeah?" She regarded him curiously. "What does it make you feel like?" 

He found himself caught off guard by her question. Not to mention by the way her pretty eyes glinted from beneath her lashes at him. He followed a trickle of sweat that ran down her beautiful neck and over her collarbone, down to her curvaceous chest which rose and fell with her still laboured breath. When his own magic first merged with hers it was like nothing he had felt before. Yes, he had a tiny taste when he had first found her, but that was purely scientific. The fight and energy in her was so visceral, powerful, raw. How he had wanted so badly to stay wrapped in their ethereal embrace for longer, but there was no time, there were matters to attend to. 

"Drifted off there did ya?" Darcy gave him a poke in the ribs and he shook his head.  
"We had better go" He said, and so they made their way back in silence, each trying hard not to think about the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the magic bit just basically reads as sex, because it does. I didn't actually intend for it to but it kinda does. So shoot me.  
> I think there will be quite a lot of denial coming up....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update finally, sorry it's taken so long!

When they returned to the room a steaming hot scented bath was waiting for her through the archway in the bathroom. It was set into the floor with a few steps down into the alluring water. Loki had furnished her with fluffy towels, all manner of brushes and ointments on a dressing table, and fresh clothes on the chair. "You should have everything you need, I'll be in the other room. When you are ready we will meet with the Allfather."

"The Allfather? You mean like...Odin?! Shit! Really?"

"Yes, he's asked to see you and know how you are progressing, but I would not worry, you are doing extremely well. He is really nothing to trifle yourself about, just an old man."

"Shit" Darcy repeated, as Loki disappeared into the bedroom. Holy shitting hell she thought to herself, the biggest big guy, I hope to hell I can do this.

As she began to remove her sweat-soaked clothes she shouted through the airy archway drapes to the bedroom."So...about what happened before...are we linked now? Can you like, read my mind whenever you want, because I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that!"

“There is a link, of sorts. However I'd only be able to if you allowed me, so do not worry.” He replied as he absently leafed through a book.

“Well, good!” She stepped one leg into the steaming hot water. “It's not polite to go snooping around someone's head without asking.”

'Not polite' was a touch too civil for what Loki would call it. He was careful with Darcy, although she was strong she would need to build up to what she could truly be capable of. Painful memories of The Other violating his mind returned to him all too easily. The nightmares had persisted after that time, even now. There was no one there to comfort him when he woke screaming in the darkness. He did not wish his plight on anyone, least of all this effervescent, young Midgardian woman. As he thumbed through the book his mind drifted back to the feeling when their magic first entangled. It was glorious. It felt to him like a burden had been lifted, like he was flying on her wings. She was open to him, she actually trusted him...he didn't recall the last time that had happened.

Darcy sank into the soothing hot bath and sighed contentedly as her body relaxed. What a day to say the least, if only she could contact Jane and tell her what had happened, there was sooooo much to tell! She swept her curls back and dipped her head under the water. Droplets momentarily clung to her eyelashes, falling as she blinked them away. She was relieved that Loki was unable to read her thoughts as they kept on returning to him. His manner, his beautiful eyes, the coolness of his touch, and oh god the amazing sensation when she finally let his magic in. She still wasn't wholly sure why she had trusted him so easily after he had basically kidnapped her from Earth. It just felt right.  
She quickly scrubbed and rinsed her skin and dried off with the incredibly soft towels. After brushing through her damp hair she padded across the room and picked up the clothing that Loki had left her. It was a dress. No, not just a dress, a stunning gown, full length, and of course a deep green. What was with this guy and his colours? She quickly and carefully slipped it on and checked it herself out in the mirror. Elegant was never a word Darcy would have used to describe herself, but here she was standing in this gorgeous flowing emerald dress with cap sleeves brushing her shoulders and amazingly intricate beading which glimmered ever so subtly in the light. The neckline was modestly cut and unexpectedly flattering to her figure, it fit her perfectly. She stepped out through the curtain.

“Hey, have you got some sort of Viking hair drying mojo you could maybe use on me?”

Loki looked up from the book, barely managing to catch it and his jaw before they both dropped on the floor. “You look...”

“Like a drowned rat? Yeah I know, hence the hairdryerness needing of.”

“....I was about to say - ” Loki's mouth suddenly went dry and he noticed Darcy smirk slightly as he attempted to wet his lips and take a deep swallow while his gaze swept over her. “What I was going to say was...” He stood and walked over, his eyes locked on hers, raising a hand to brush the hair at her temple making her heart start to flutter. “...you look...” 

Darcy closed her eyes, leaning into his touch as his fingers combed through her damp locks and those racy little sparks started to dance around her head. “Uh huh...?” 

Loki stepped in towards her, their bodies were almost touching. He twisted the end of one of her curls around a finger and Darcy realised that her hair was now completely dry. Her lips parted as he tilted her chin up, her heart was racing with anticipation. Oh god this was happening.

“Presentable.” Loki grinned almost evilly and stepped back as Darcy's eyes snapped back open and she huffed in exasperation. 

“Gee, thanks.” 

“Come, it's time we should go, the old man does not like to be kept waiting!”

They walked briskly through the wide pillared corridors to the Great Hall. She remembered her manners and curtsied to Odin and exchanged pleasantries with Thor who were waiting for them at a huge table laid with an amazing looking feast. Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three - Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun – joined them shortly after and were very curious to know how a Midgardian could help with such an important matter. Darcy felt her cheeks turning pink as Loki praised her ability and told them of his belief that she would progress quickly.  
The feast was most likely a more sombre affair given that Frigga was still missing, but everyone was so welcoming to her, including Thor who she was admittedly starstruck to meet. After dinner Odin took her by the hand.

“Lady Darcy, I realise the circumstances of you coming to Asgard are perhaps not as easy or informed as they could have been. However, let it be known that we are truly indebted to you for your service in this troubling time.” 

“I...thank you sir, I hope I don't let you down!” She curtsied for like, the fifteenth time before he gave a small smile and left. Darcy crumpled on one of the chairs and failed to stifle her gaping yawn. She just about fell off the chair when she heard Loki's smooth as silk voice beside her.

“It's late, I think we should get you to bed.”

Darcy's eyes widened. “W...we? I mean, you're great and all, and REALLY attractive but we've practically just met and I...” She was interrupted by his laughter, which incidentally was hot as hell.

“Skadi there will see you to your own chambers, it was only a temporary necessity that you stayed in mine.” He gently took her hands to help her up. “Again I feel I must apologize for shackling you.”

Darcy raised an eyebrow. “Oh. Right. And yeah you should! I dunno what you were thinking, I'm not dangerous at all! Well, maybe in the kitchen...”

Loki gave her a small smile and set her off with Skadi in the opposite direction down the hall. “ Goodnight Ms Lewis.” He teleported back to his room, shrugging off his clothes with barely a thought. As he lay down on the bed he caught Darcy's faint but sweet scent on the sheets and he couldn't help but bury himself in them. She was dangerous. The way she was making him feel was terrifying, but the more time they spent together the less he cared about the consequences.

During their next 'training session', Loki explained how she was able to view events through others eyes. Apparently everyone had a fate thread, spun by the three Norns, and by following the threads seers like her were able to view events that occurred in the past, present and even the future. To put it mildly it kinda blew her mind a bit. In the days that followed Darcy would enter her meditation to begin with, and Loki would slip into her consciousness and guide her around, showing her what strings to pull on. Of course you couldn't just access anybody's fate line just like that, you needed to know something of them, but it was quickly becoming easier for her to do and very soon she no longer had to breathe and concentrate for so long to get into her seer-state. She could flip it on and off like a light switch. In between her lessons she would talk with Thor and Sif, hearing all the tall (and true) tales of their past battles. Sometimes Loki would take her around the often overlooked parts of Asgard to show her the sights. He seemed to find her frank quips and foibles highly amusing but she gave as good as she got, and regularly ribbed him on his accent (which was delectable of course). She often nudged and jostled him in jest, and he continually found it surprising that she had such an easiness around him. He kept it to himself how much he enjoyed her company but it was slowly driving him mad. His subconscious was working on excuses to spend more time with her, but he knew he could not submit to the nagging need. The magical link between them only served to make his need worse, he idly wondered if it was the same for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh okay so here's racy stuff :)
> 
> ...and if you're worrying about Frigga - she's tough!
> 
> ~ I thought this track went quite well with this chapter :) ~ 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUhbm4dJykI

In the late evening after supper they stood on the balcony of one of the high promenades overlooking the spectacular crystal waterfall which seemed to flow off the edge of the world. Darcy gazed down at the immense body of water below them, she still couldn't believe she was here in this realm. 

“Do you bring all your lady-friends here to impress them?” She grinned as shot her a look through furrowed brows.

“I've gotta say though, this is really something.”

Loki strode over to stand beside her. “I suppose it is quite beautiful, in it's own way.”

Darcy hooked her arm through his, the contact catching him off guard. “Well you've impressed me Mr Mischief.” She smiled as she ran her hand down the inside of his sleeve until skin met skin. 

Their fingertips had only touched for a mere second but she felt the low hum of electricity crackling between them. It sent sparkling tendrils deep inside of her, waking the link that had been more or less peaceful ever since their first encounter.

Loki turned to face her, slowly lifting her hand up towards him, his eyes fixed on her fingers like they were something he had never seen in his life before. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed softly, his eyes flicking up to meet hers, the fizzling warm static between them building into a hot pull that brought them towards each other. Darcy slid her hands up his lean chest as his long fingers traced down her back making her shiver in pleasure. 

Loki wrestled with his conscience, stilling his hands at her hips “Darcy, we cannot...you do not want this.” 

Darcy stepped in closer, tangling her fingers in his raven hair, breathing in his fresh scent. “We can, and I do...” she whispered, “Does it not feel right to you?” she slowly laid kisses down the side of his neck making him elicit a low groan as her lips brushed over the vein where his blood was pulsing quickly.

“Yes....” His mind was clouding with desire, the incessant pull made him lean into her, wanting to lose himself in her. He shook it off, although it was getting harder to do. “No...you do not know what I am, what I could do to you. I could hurt you.”

She drew back and caught his gaze, shaking her head. “You could never hurt me Loki, I know it. I don't know how, I just do. This feeling I get when I'm with you, it's just right, I know you feel it too. You told me to trust you, remember? To let go. Will you do the same for me?” Darcy felt her body sigh with the biggest relief that she had finally got all that off her chest. 

She barely had time to take a breath before Loki flew at her, his lips crashing against hers in an almighty yes, hands tightly at her waist pulling her against him, fighting to get closer. She fought back, pushing him against the stone of the balcony, claiming him with fevered kisses that crackled with electricity. As she let his tongue slip past her lips the sensation of their magic reconnecting caused them both to let out a moan. Loki's hands slid down to her ass as he lost himself in the beautiful woman before him, every inch of his being was crying out for her, to touch her, to taste her. He guided her along to the wall at the edge of the balcony and pressed her gently up against it, kissing at her collarbone, running his tongue into the dip at the base of her neck.

_“Loki....”_

He kissed down towards her cleavage, pulling at her dress to try to get to her breasts. She pulled the strap aside and gasped as Loki circled her nipple with his tongue before giving a tiny nip with his teeth making the heat build between her thighs. Darcy hooked one of her legs around his waist and ran her hand down his chest and stomach before coming to rest at his groin, where his arousal was evident. She palmed and stroked his cock through the tight black pants as his mouth joined hers again in a desperate, messy and hot kiss. Loki broke off the kiss only to turn his attention to her neck, gently grazing his teeth and growling over the soft white skin as she touched him. 

“Gods, Darcy....”

Darcy's breath hitched in response to his hands which were working their way up under her dress and caressing her inner thigh. The throbbing heat at her core was almost unbearable, she wanted him, needed him so much. Loki could feel her want, but he had other ideas. He slid his long fingers in the most achingly slow way up her thigh, drawing tiny circles as he went, teasing her and making her beg for him to take her.

“Please....oh, Loki please, I need you...”

Loki allowed himself a grin at her reaction, as well as the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear, and brushed the tip of his finger oh so lightly over her clit, his mouth by her ear. _“Hush, darling.”_

“Uhhh-” She whimpered. The sound of his husky voice made her redden with lust.

He stroked his fingers a bit further and deeper, sliding them slowly across her wet folds. His cock throbbed as he realised how wet she was for him. Darcy panted in frustration as he took his hand away and brought it to his mouth to lick her juices from his fingers, his eyes closing in bliss as if he had tasted ambrosia. 

“Mmm... you taste exquisite my lady.” He purred as he went down on his knees and rucked up her dress, gently pushing her legs apart. He took in her heady scent before curling his tongue to flick at her clit, making her yelp with pleasure before he lapped at her cunt with a hunger that couldn't be satiated. 

Darcy fought to stop herself from collapsing as Loki drew his talented tongue over and over the juncture of her thighs making her legs start to shake. When he slipped two fingers into her she nearly gave way and fell. In a swirl of green she felt him catch her and when she looked up she realised they were no longer out on the balcony, he had teleported them to his chambers. He gave her the most gorgeous smile, his green eyes sparkling.

“Someone might have seen us.” He said as he ran his hands up and down her arms.

Darcy pushed him down onto the bed. “What if I had wanted them to?” She grinned and pulled her dress over her head and crawled on to him. She tugged at his shirt and he took it off while she unfastened his pants, releasing his hardened length. “What if I wanted them to know...” she whispered as moved her legs to straddle his hips, the hollow aching inside her was too much to bear, she needed him. Now. 

“Darcy...” He started, his cock twitched as her heat neared him.

“...that I am yours...” she rolled against him and he sighed, placing his hands lightly on her hips, entranced.

“And you are mine.” Darcy slowly lowered herself onto him, almost crying out with how good he felt inside her, the bond between them buzzing with energy. They remained still for a moment, with Loki pulling her down for a tender kiss. Then she slowly and gently started to rock her hips, with Loki meeting her every movement, their eyes locked. His fingers stroked at her hair and he twisted a curl around them.

“Beautiful...so right...” His words were a soft murmur, but when he felt Darcy squeeze him inside her they turned to a growl and his thrusts quickened. _Fuck, yes..._ She was amazing. In all his years nothing had ever felt so good.

Darcy squealed as he suddenly flipped her over so that he was above her, biting at her neck and marking her, driving as deep as he could. She felt entangled with him both inside and out, the heat in her building with every delicious stroke he made, his eyes burning into her. She licked at his neck, tasting him as he had her, sinking her nails into his back with a gasp as the head of his cock hit a particular spot, only serving to tighten the knot at her core. 

_“Ohh Loki...fuck!”_

The desire in her voice and the language she used drove Loki insane and he rolled them back so that she was riding him again, tracing his fingers down over her breasts to her hot wet core, where he circled his thumb over her swollen centre.

“Darcy,” He panted, “My Darcy... let go, I want to feel you let go.” 

As she rocked her hips the increasing speed and pressure from his fingertips along with the feel of him sliding into her over and over pushed her to the edge. The white hot knot deep inside suddenly came undone and she threw her head back crying out Loki's name as her orgasm washed over her. The pulsing of her muscles around him sent him coming with her, his hips stuttering as he held her, his breath ragged and hot. As their breath returned to normal he pulled her close to him contentedly, allowing himself to relax for a moment. It was only temporary, he told himself, this could never truly be.

As if she heard his thoughts Darcy kissed his cheek and he nuzzled into her hair, relishing her scent and the feel of her all around him. One of these days he'd stop punishing himself. Maybe if they all came through this in one piece. If he made it out alive.

“I'm sorry I was so loud. Do you think anyone heard? ” She asked as she buried her face into his chest in embarrassment. Loki smirked, pushing his dark thoughts away.

“I like that you are loud” he said as he kissed her again, “...and there is an enchantment on the room so you need not worry, however perhaps we should keep this our secret, for now.”

Darcy smile faded slightly but she wasn't exactly surprised, most guys she thought were the one ended up being a one-night stand, why should a space prince be any different. Deep in her bones she knew he was different though, they just needed more time. But there were more important things to think about right now, their issues could wait. 

“I guess so....let me up?”

He reluctantly released her from his arms and watched her slink to the bathroom. When Darcy returned he was washed and clothed, holding out a long silk black robe for her. He slid it over her shoulders as she slipped her arms through and he used the waist ties to pull her close to him.

“I must regrettably return you to your room my sweet lady, you cannot stay with me tonight.”

Darcy pouted. Loki found it endearing. 

“But I don't wanna!” her fingertips grazed down the line of his jaw as she looked up at him with wide puppydog eyes. “Please?”

Her pleading made him want to rip off the robe and worship every inch of her with his mouth. He kept his composure, just.

“Come now Darcy, we must remain discreet. I'll take us the fun way.”

Darcy smiled and held onto him as their surroundings blurred in a flash of green and they were soon standing in her room.

“Loki, please will you stay for a little while?” Those eyes again. Damn it.

He swept her up in his arms and laid her on the bed before climbing in beside her, pulling her close so that her back was to his stomach and stroking her hair.

“Goodnight my goddess, sweet dreams.”

Darcy gave a little happy hum. She was asleep within seconds and Loki teleported back to his chambers. He had to clear his head.


End file.
